Gosick: Destined Story
by EzAkiYuIcHi
Summary: After the war a lot happened Victorique now lives with kujo and his little sister Ruri, but a new world order will test their love yet again. They found themselves involved in new mysteries and the hunt for the last remaining ancient wonders begins.
1. The Snow Witch? looks like a fairy

Strolling around town, I inspect my surroundings from where I stand.  
>A crowd of people looking to buy foods. On the left is a street performer with a dancing monkey. People seems to enjoy watching that street performer.<p>

It's kinda ridiculous just seeing a monkey dance..

The shop I'm checking out sells items that came from Europe.  
>Items seems ligitimate, it does came from europe.<p>

"Oh...This one has the mark of Saubreme.."

"Listen here you must never speak that you've been to Saubreme."

A man's voice comes from behind.

"Huh?"

As I looked back no one was there. I wondered who was that.

There is a bunch of men talking about a strange figure one of them saw last night near the forest.

"It was small a woman and has long hair standing in front of the abandoned hut near the forest."

"I-It must be the snow witch.."

"she-she's here?"

"She must be searching for the man he loved that went to war."

Short,long haired... Victorique? maybe some other girl or maybe its the real snow witch. I thoughted..

I finally had everthing my sister ordered. As I was on the street near my home I over heard a bunch of ladies saying.

"I saw a little figure with long hair walking down the street in the middle of the night."

I ran home to tell Victorique about the mysterious figure I keep hearing about.

"Victorique! Victorique!..."

"ha-ha-hachu! *sniff*"

"ehh.."

"You noisy dog.. *sniff*"

"Do you have a cold?"

"*sniff* IDIOT! what does it look like? .. What's the reason you keep on shouting ever since you entered the door?"

"Victorique.. I heared a rumor saying that they saw a little figure walking around in the middle of the night."

After I said that her face pouted out and started blushing and started sneezing.

"Tell me Kujo...Why are they so spooked just by seeing a girl wondering at night?"

"uhm there is this old legend about a "Snow Witch" that come here when its nearing winter."

"*Sniff*"

"You see , there lived two hunters named Mosaku and Minokichi. Mosaku was an old man and Minokichi, his son, was sixteen years old. Every day, they went out together into the forest and hunted rabbits and other animals which they would bring home and cook for dinner.

One cold evening, Mosaku and Minokichi were on their way home when a blinding snowstorm suddenly came up. They couldn t find their way out of the forest and became very worried that they would freeze to death. Luckily, they came across the abandoned hut in the wilderness where they could take shelter for the night and wait for the snowstorm to pass.

It was a tiny hut and there was no fireplace or any way to make a fire. Mosaku and Minokichi fastened the door,  
>and lay down to rest, shivering with their coats pulled tightly around them. They hoped that the storm would soon be over.<p>

The father immediately fell into a deep sleep but the boy, Minokichi, lay awake a long time, listening to the wind whistling through the loose boards of the old cabin and the snow beating against the door. The ramshackle hut swayed and creaked in the storm and Minokichi shivered under his coat until, at last, in spite of the cold, he managed to fall asleep.

He was awakened by the feeling of snow falling on his face. When he opened his eyes, he could see that the door of the hut had been forced open. He saw a strange figure standing in the moonlight. It was a woman, dressed all in white. She was bending over his father and breathing on him. Her breath was like a bright white smoke. Suddenly, she turned to Minokichi, and stooped over him. He tried to cry out, but found that he could not utter any sound. The white woman bent down over him, lower and lower, until her face almost touched his own.

She was very beautiful, but her eyes were glowing yellow. He was terrified and she continued to stare at him as she whispered I am the Snow Witch. I was going to kill you, but you re such a pretty boy, I will let you live. But if you ever tell anybody, even your own mother, about what you have seen, I will kill you. Never forget this warning!

With these words, she turned around and floated through the doorway. The boy jumped up and looked outside, but the snow witch was nowhere to be seen and the snowstorm was still raging, driving snow into the hut. Minokichi closed the door, and wedged a log against it to keep it closed. He began to wonder if he had jest been dreaming. Perhaps the snow witch was a figment of his imagination.

He called out to his father, but the old man did not answer. The boy put out his hand in the dark, and touched his father s face. It was completely frozen. His father was dead.\

By dawn, the snowstorm was over and Minokichi had to drag the frozen corpse of his father back into town. He was devastated by the death of his beloved Dad and remained ill from the effects of the cold for a long time. He had been so frightened by the snow witch that he didn t tell anyone about her. The police assumed his father had frozen to death in the forest and never asked any questions. He said nothing about the vision of the woman in white to his mother either, fearing that the ghost would return and kill him as well.

As soon as he was well again, he returned to hunting in the forest every day. He had to put food on the table somehow. At nightfall, he would come back with dead rabbits, which his mother helped him to cook.

One year later, in the middle of winter, he was on his way home, when he met a girl who happened to be traveling on the same road. She was small, thin and very good-looking. As they walked down the road together, they began to talk. The girl said that her name was O-Yuki and she had recently lost both of her parents. She was on her way to her uncle s house, where she hoped to live for a while until she could find a job. Minokichi was very attracted to this strange girl and the more he looked at her, the more beautiful she appeared to be.

They dated for a few weeks and gradually fell in love. Then Minokichi asked O-Yuki to come to his house for dinner so she could meet his mother. After some hesitation, she went there with him and his mother found the girl very pleasant and friendly. Eventually, the young couple got married and O-Yuki came to live in Minokichi s house permanently.

One day Minokichi talked to o-yuki about the incedent that happened that night. He told O-Yuki about what happened to his father. O-Yuki admitted that she is the one who is responsible to the death of his father. Of course Minokichi was enrage when he heard about it saying that he will never forgive O-Yuki on what she did that night. O-Yuki left the village and after a year the war broke out and Minokichi joined the army and never returned. So everytime winter is approaching people said that they see a small woman walking around town seemed to be looking for her beloved whom never returned."

My sister joined in the conversation.

""Now onii-chan! Stop bothering Victorique-san.. she needs to rest..get out get out!"

""Ru-Ruri-chan.*sniff*" Victorique said

""Ruri-chan hold on a sec."

She then pulled me out the room. into the hallway.

"Listen here Kazuya if you want your future wife to .."

"wa-wa-wa-wife? uhm what's that about?"

"*sniff*WIFE?" said Victorique.

Her face started to blush and bloat again.

"You two will be married right?"

"MARRIAGE?"

Her face blushed even more,smoke is coming out of her head and then she suddenly collapsed on the bed.

"uhm .. uh.. we never thought about that yet.. besides -"

"Whatever.. I'm the younger sister so I need to take care of my new and only older sister. "

Ruri said and then slammed the door shut on my face.

~~GoSick~~

As I was sitting outside looking at the garden. Victorique came and sit beside me.

"There is no Snow Witch." she said.

"Really? then who was that the town folks saw walking near the forest?"

"It was no one but me.."

"ehh? what were you doing out late at night and near the forest."

"I - I was ..."

Her face bloated and blushed again..

"oh.. I get it you were trying to climb a tree again aren't you?"

After I said that the last thing I saw was large book coming to my face at a very fast motion and everything went

black.

~~A few minutes later~~

"It hurts.."

"Your an Idiot so you deserved that.."

Victorique is still sitting beside me with her ceramic pipe in her mouth.

"Then what are you doing at the forest at night?"

"I was mearly looking for my other book, I lost earlier that day..I was reading it there and Ruri-chan came running saying that it's lunch time, she pulled me and I left the book there. After we ate lunch I quickly went back there where I was reading,only to find that the book I left was no longer there.*sniff*"

"oh.. I see."

I stood up and victorique stared at me for a sec and looked down.

"Where are you going?"

"Let's go look for your book."

She suddenly ran and went to her room. I followed her as I got there she got out wearing a improperly worn kimono. Her face was pink as a rose and pouted.. I can't hold in my laugh and suddenly I feel like a stone was bashed to the back of my head.

"It,,_it hurts!"

"Don't laugh at nee-chan like that! some future husband you are."

"ha-husband?"

Victorique blushed and steam once again can be seen coming out of her head.

"Stop bringing that up!"

"what ever I'm going to prepare onne-chan so no peeping.."

"Why would I?" I thought and once again my little sister slammed the door in front of me..

After a while the two went out the room I was amazed when I saw Victorique her face was like a doll (as usual) her white hair properly tied at the back and she really looks good in that pink and white kimono.

"Tadah!" Ruri shouted.

"Ku-kujo!"

"Wha-what?"

"Stop looking at me like that you filthy excuse for a man!"

She said blushing with her foot on my head.

"so-sorry! really I'm sorry! It hurts it hurts!"

"hmpf!"

"Let's go now.. Victorique"

"uh.. uhm.." she nods.

"Be careful on your date Victorique nee-san and onii-chan!"

"WE WILL JUST FOR HER BOOK!"

"Yeah.. whatever!"

As we arrive to the site where Victorique read the book. I noticed that it looked like the field near the academy where we used to hang out during the summer. I was thinking that maybe Victorique missed being in Saubreme.

"It's the book!" Victorique said pointing up the tree.

As I looked up I saw a monkey holding the book and quickly jumped to the other tree into the forest.

"Quick Kujo let's go quick!"

"No its dangerous in there.."

I'm thinking where have I seen that monkey before. Then I suddenly remembered the street performer I saw earlier. I grabbed Victoriques hand and we ran to town hoping that the monkey would return to its owner on that street corner.

"Kujo where are we going?"

I heard some bystanders said "The Snow Witch"

"Don't worry we'll get that book back."

She just smiled and looked at me as we ran to town.  
>As we arrived there the man was there sitting on the corner of the street.<br>And then the monkey with the book arrived clinging on to its owner. As I expected it was the same monkey.

"Excuse me sir.. but that book your monkey is holding-"

"Have you came to take me back.. drill head?"

"Drill head? wha-? INSPECTOR!"

"Hello baby squirrel. Long time no see" He said removing the hood on his head.

"What is your business here?" Victorique said.

"I came here to .." he said clenching his fist and then said "apologize for everything please let me stay with you baby squirrel. The kingdom is no more I have no where else to go."

I never seen the inspector with that kind of expression on his face.

"Victorique?"

~~END~~


	2. The beginning of a new

"If you ask me ... Of course you can stay here Inspector" I said willingly

"In one condition!" Victorique interupted, she had those very serious look in her face again

"ye-yes?" Grevil replied, He was looking so scared by Victorique's stare

"Wear the hairstyle I prefer .. Drill head!" She said pointing at Grevil

"ehh?" "Wha-?"

"So you don't want to huh? Kujo I don't agree wi-" she said to me turning her head away from Grevil

"Wait wait! *sigh* Fine I'll use that hairstyle again..." Grevil exclaimed before victorique can finish what she was saying.

"We're home!"

"Welcome back! Kazuya-san and victorique-chan ... ehh?" Ruri then turned her attention to grevil " Who is he?" she said while pointing at Grevil

"It's the owner of the weirdest hair in the world."

"WHAT?" Grevil said and then he turned his attention at Ruri "Hello there mademoiselle, my name is Gr vil de Blois I will be living here with my beloved sister from now on."

"hmpf..." Victorique got the bag full of ingredients and dragged Ruri to the kitchen.

"I see .. So you're Victorique-san's brother, nice to meet you. Excuse me for now. ehehe.." Ruri said with a smile on her face

"um.. yeah, nice to meet you too."

"hey.. wait a minute Victorique-san."

"Ruri you told me you would teach me how to cook right? Let's hurry."

"What?" Grevil and I said in sync,

"I know I know but don't pull me."

"Idiocy is contagious stick around those two for too long you might get infected."

"Inspector let's sit over here." I said

"Where is the chair?" Grevil said while looking around the living room.

"No chairs just tatami mats."

"Honestly? I'm still not used in living here."

"Ah.." Grevil said sitting down and then he turned to me and asked "What happened to your father mother and brothers?"

"In the first year of the war my father was sent to the front with my two brothers while my mother was sent to other camps to treat the wounded soldiers, but the camp where they were staying was later bombed day and night by the Americans" I said feeling a little sad.

" I see, I'm sorry"

"uhm. *Nod* So inspector what happened to Saubreme after the war ended?"

"You see after the war the country's economy didn't recover people was out of jobs,starving and the aristocrats all left the country . The king was desprate to save saubreme, so he made a contract to one of the neighboring country to save saubreme, its was agreed that soubreme would be a province of that country and then a month after the agreement the king was assasinated. We know the killer was hired by the government so that all the people will obey only their prime minister.  
>So after that the new government took over the country and then I decided to go look for my little sister,<br>besides she's the only family I have left." Grevil said looking so serious.

"hmmm?" I replied.

"WHAT? You don't believe me? *sigh* honestly I have no bad intentions to my sister anymore, I never wanted to do all those things to her I was just following my father's orders but I realized then that he was wrong and just so you know I helped her escaped back then too with that red haired guy." Said Grevil looking away from kujo

I let out a laughter and then said "I was just messing around with you Inspector, smile a little its good for you. And just so you know too Victorique already told me what you did back then and I wanted to tell you that I'm very grateful to you for doing that"

After I said that Inspector looked at me and then we began to laugh in sync, its the first time heard Grevil laugh, I guess he really have changed.

"You two are too NOISY! Get out!" Victorique interrupted

"ehh?"

"hey, what's with you all of a sudden?" Grevil asked

"I can't concentrate on my cooking"

"You ... co-co-cook?" Grevil said trying hard not to laugh, after realizing what he just said it was already too late. He got hit by a flying frying pan right in the face.

"Hmmpf.." she said before turning back, Victorique walks out the room and gone back to the kitchen.

"It hurts.." Grevil stood up rubbing his face.

"How about we just sit here quietly and wait for the -"

"CRAP I forgot my partner! PARTNER WAIT FOR ME!" Grevil stood up and bolted out the door to in search for his missing partner.

I went to the kitchen to help Victorique and Ruri in cooking.

"What are you doing here? and what happened to the drill head?"

"ahhehe! It seems his partner went missing so he went out to find it" kujo said while scratching the back of his head.

"oh the thing that took my book.."

"Well since you are here big brother, can you make the Onigiri while we make the main dishes." Ruri said while cutting the other ingredients

"WOAH... Ruri you're really good you can even do that while looking away, You're amazing." I was really amazed she's like a pro.

"Geez .. just shut up and do your job." Ruri said pointing the knife to the direction where the other ingredients are.

Kujo's P.O.V "That's mean Ruri-chan..*sigh* Fine I'll do it now." As I was making the Onigiri I got a feeling that someone was watching me, then I saw Victorique pouting at me, I wonder what I've done this time, but looking at her in that expression its just so cute that the more I want to take care of her to protect that cute looking face, When I finally mustered up the courage to ask her "Victorique what's wrong?"

Victorique's Point of view "hmpf." I looked away giving him a cold shoulder, and went back to what I was doing slicing the potatoes stupid kujo, praising his sister who always have been like that, I even tried hard in doing this for him. Wait what am I thinking its not like I'm his wife already right? its not like I did this only for him, that's right I'm doing this for Ruri and Grevil too so we can have a meal for the day and besides I just want to cook that's it I want to learn everything. Come to think of it he's going to eat this, right? I wonder what will he think of this,  
>I wonder if its good enough, what if it taste bad? what am I going to do then? wait What am I thinking again.. It's not like he's the only one who will eat this right?<p>

Kujo's point of view "Victorique are you ok? your pulverizing the potatoes, watch out you might cut your -"

"kyaa! *sob* It hurts.." Victorique cut her hand and the knife she was holding fell onto the floor.

"see what I told you, you were slicing too fast and you were spacing out." I looked at her I saw her eyes water and began to shed a few drop of tears like the time when I flick her forehead.

"Hey don't cry Victorique, does it really hurt that much?" she replied with a nod "I'll go get the first aid."  
>I stood up and she grab my hand and said<p>

"there is no need for that."

"but we need to stop it from bleeding."

"then kiss it, like a mother do to her child when he/she gets hurt!"

Ruri's point of view "This is the first time I've seen these two to have this kind of moment." I said to myself "Its so romantic I'll just keep watching."

"But victorique is that even true."

"When I'm commanding you Kujo Kazuya obey it, my word is absolute, and this is your punishment! or are trying to disobey my command?"

" ehh? For what?"

"I said kiss it kiss it kiss it!" She said swaying her hands in the air like a cute little child

"I can't hold in I think I'm going to laugh, focus Ruri get your self together. DO NOT LAUGH DON'T even giggle"

"Fine.. I got it I got it."

"*kyaa~!* Big brother got her hand, this is it he's gonna kiss victorique-san's hands..*thump thump*I can hear my heart pounding." All these thoughts are going around my head, its so exciting its perfect for my novel.

"Wait a moment Kujo." Victorique-san said they began to look very weird as if they were caught doing something embarassing, their faces look down and full of regret you can even imagine a dark aura surrounding them, they began to look around and then as if their world shattered when they saw me.

"Wha-what are yo-you doing Ku-kujo! le-le-let go,sto-stop holding my hand and go get the First aid I-I-I don't want my wound to be infected."

"O-ok, I-I-I got it. I'm going to get it now."

"What? Please continue! Don't mind me I didn't hear anything," I said while trying to prevent big brother from going out.

"What are you talking about Ruri we didn't talk about something?" Victorique said her face was blushing.

"Geez! It was so close too." *sigh*

"That was close .." Victorique whispered to herself

"What's close victorique-san?"

"Na-na-nothing.." Her face began to turn red again.

"Hmm?"

"Wa-what? You never really heard anything, you were imagining something and you mistook what you are imagining for being real therefore you thought you heard me say things but in reality I never said anything in particular. Its simple psychology Ruri, try to remember it. My wellspring of wisdom told me this." Victorique said smartly but her face is still blushing.

"*sigh*It was really close, geez, I got my hopes up for nothing. I better go back to cooking now *sigh*"

Kujo's point of view "That was embarassing, although did victorique really want me to kiss her hand, I was kinda happy she said that." I thought while looking for the first aid.

"Kujo! where have you seen my partner last time before you two found me?*pant pant*" Grevil suddenly appeared looking so exhausted.

"o-oh, geez you surprised me Inspector."

"You're blushing, I feel as if I missed something when I went out."

"wa-wha? ehhto... No nothing happened. ahhehehe!"

"Huh? you look weird, so where did you find my partner before?"

"Do I? ehhehe! At the end of this street there is an open field there leading to the woods."

"Got it, I'll be back soon.." Grevil quickly ran towards the direction I pointed. I also heard him shout "PARTNER!"

I found the first aid kit and gone to back to the kitchen, Victorique was sitting watching Ruri cook, Ruri looked down from what happened wait I'm getting embarassed again. what should I do?

"Kujo you're late, are you just going to stand there and do nothing?"

"oh sorry.. here give me your hand."

"kyaa~"

"what's wrong Ruri did you get burned?"

"uhm. no don't mind me please just continue on what you two are doing."

"eh?"

"Kujo, who gave you permission to touch me?" Victorique said pulling her hand away, " You can't even do this simple things."

"So you're ok now right?"

"uhm *nod*"

"That's good, thank god."

"LUNCH is ready brother please help out in preparing the table."

"yeah sure.."

While we were preparing the table, Grevil just arrived with his so called partner on his shoulders.

"oh drill head you're here, better teach that thing to not touch any of my books from now on."

"welcome home grevil-san!"  
>"uhm.. welcome back inspector."<p>

"uhh. yeah.."

"No no! You should reply saying "I'm back""

"Stupid drill head."

Ruri and I laughed, when we are like this we really are like a family now, like when mom was still alive and my brothers are here, dad can be strict but when we are eating together we are all happy.

"Shall we eat now?" Ruri asked

"Sure." Grevil replied

"alright! I'm getting hungry too." I said

"Don't touch my tempura!" Victorique hurried to the table.

"ITADAKIMASU!"

I really like eating together with people especially those people I love and care about, it feels so nice and warm when eating like this.  
>I want us to be like this forever, that's right nothing can ruin this family now.<p>

*knock* *knock*

Victorique's Point of view "I'll go get it" Ruri said

"No! I'll go get it, you prepared this delicious meal for us, its the least I could do Ruri-cha-chan."

"cha-chan?" Ruri blushed

"Can't I call you like that?"

"No I don't mind its just I'm so happy, Thank you Victorique nee-san"

As I was walking towards the door I can see a the form of a man standing on the other side, Who could this be?  
>I opened the door there was this man wearing a black trench coat with a Black hat.<p>

"I found you Grey Wolf of Saubreme."

~~~ End ~~~ 


End file.
